pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Goldcrest
Flame Goldcrest is a fire dragons who is a member of team alpha of the Freedom Flyers. Personality & Character Proud, bragger, hopeless romantic. Flame is a womaniser of the worst degree, yet cannot get himself a girlfriend. But that doesn't stop him from hitting on every girl he meets with a heartbeat, save from darkers... Skills & abilities Basic abilities of both fire and lava trained to a master levelled dragon. He prefers to use Lava. Weaknesses Not a leader, but a follower. He underestimates certain opponents at times or the seriousness of a situation, too often brushing it off as nothing bad. Flame needs someone to cling onto. He might be a bragger, a macho and stubborn, but nothing is worse to him than being on his own and independent. He doesn't care if what he has to do is dangerous or life threatening. As long as he has someone to follow into that danger, he'll go. He's not a leader, he's a follower. It's a strength, his loyalty to the Freedom Flyers has helped them survive through many obstacles. But it's also a weakness, unexpectedly Flame was appointed to be the next general if Cynder would...no longer be there to do it. He had always thought Casi Silverscale would be the one, yet for unknown reasons, the eastern dragon refused. Flame is secretly terrified that Cynder would ever fall away and the weight of the freedom flyers, the entire army and the faith of Warfang would crash down upon him next. So he does his best to protect Cynder for that too...in however far she actually needs it from him. Backstory Before the Dark War III Flame grew up with...an average life, hardly affected by the raging dark war of that time. His best friends were Ember and Bandit, who he hung out with every time he had the chance. He got an average schooling, average elemental training, nothing special. It was only at the end of the second dark war that Flame's life took an interesting turn, both he, Ember and Bandit met Spyro and Cynder, the war-heroes. After Malefor's defeat, Flame's friends circle was expanded with these two legendary dragons, by luck mostly, accidentally bumping into the two. To his surprise, they got along quite well when they talked, things clicked right away. Flame loved to brag about his friendship with the most powerful dragons of his age in existence. But not for long. Dark War III 1552, 'the year the world collapsed. Just like everybody on ''that day, Flame was caught by surprise as Warfang City was suddenly attacked by monster dragons, lead by Spyro and none other than a ressurected Malefor. Flame's memories of that and the followings days, weeks...even months...are rather fuzzy and unclear. He vaguely recalls the constant darker attacks, the fights, the build of the wall and forcefield. Even the announcement of his friend Ember's dominion to Warfang's throne is a blur. He doesn't like to force some clearance to those memories either. All for his part, they can remain as they are; faint and forgotten. Flame remained at Ember's side during the first days of her new reign. However, Ember was no good at handling her new given power. She had no experience, she had never learned what it was like to control a kingdom.Soon she became hollow, obsessed with this power and money. Flame noticed Ember's change in attitude and threatened he'd leave her side forever if she didn't snap back to normal. But Ember didn't listen, she didn't seem to care at all for her friends anymore she had known for so long. heartbroken, Flame left. Bandit stayed. Flame Goldcrest was a lost soul after that. He didn't know what to do anymore, he had no more friends, nothing to brag about. The fire dragon dragged himself around aimlessly until he got wind of Cynder's current occupation, the newly founded Freedom Flyers. He got himself a spot in team Alpha through his old connection with the now 'general of the dragon army'. During the Bloody Dawn, Flame managed to remain standing longer than General Cynder, but was eventually knocked out. He got amnesia and doesn't remember a thing from the entire battle or even the weeks before it. Gallery Pure_liflame_goldcrest_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9liz57.png|Reference Notes * Despite his efforts, he never had a girlfriend; * He has even hit on girls that weren't even the same species; * Flame tried hitting on Cynder once. Once; * Flame often goes drinking in the third class district, which gets him into trouble and gives team Alpha a bad, rather unprofessional name; * Flame '''was never in love with Ember, they were just friends. He has a serious dislike for the pink empress now. He doesn't care about Bandit much anymore either; * Flame is taller than the average dragon. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Freedom Flyers Category:Citizens Category:Team Alpha